Fallen Angels
by Dante.Eve
Summary: When Dean looks through his dad's old phone, he comes across someone who sends them on an interesting ride through life, and the ways of being a teenager. SISFIC! crap summary, try it out anyway, please!
1. It's a girl

Dean POV

"Dean, tell me again why were going to New York again. You hate this place." I sighed as I kept driving towards the most annoying place I've ever been in. Sure I don't like going through traffic here but I don't hate it.

"Because."

"Yes cause that is so descriptive." I rolled my eyes. He didn't know, Hell I just found out, We have a half sister. It's just like dad to not tell us important stuff. I found out when I was looking through one of dad's old phones. It was totally by accident but it happened. "Dean seriously, why are we going to New York?" This is the point where I muttered curse words under my breath. Traffic, it is so unholy. "DEAN!"

"Alright! Jesus. We… we are going to New York because- Fuck, Will you learn to drive!" Some asshole just cut me off, god I hate this city! "We're going to New york because…" Just say it Dean, Say it, Come on, FOR GOD'S SAKES SAY IT! "We have a sister…." Sam… Blank faced.

"Huh?" Okay maybe a little more blunt than I should have made it.

"Well half sister actually, still she's here… somewhere in this god forsaken place, and we should find her." I looked over at my brother, he had that look. The 'Are you incredibly insane?' look he always gives me, I've more or less grown accustom to seeing that look.

"How… when… why?" I laughed a little. I don't think I've ever seen a stumped Sammy before.

"Look I was going through one of dad's old phones and I came across a name that I've heard him say once or twice before somewhere at some time and well it had our last name on it." I looked at the road to make sure I wasn't going to hit anyone then I changed lanes before looking back at my brother. "So anyway, curiosity got the best of me and I called it. She recognized the number I guess cause the first words out of her mouth was 'what do you want dad' Don't you think that's a little strange?"

"Well yeah, but still I just- I don't think we should interfere with her life. Dad kept her a secret for a while right, why mess with it. I'm sure he had a good reason not to tell us, we should just go about our business and let her lead a normal life."

"See I would but then we stared talking."

"You didn't." He asked monotone. He sighed annoyed and looked out the window.

"I have a feeling she's not leading the life we thought?"

"Why she's a hunter just like us?"

"Well no but-"

"Dean, if she's not a hunter then why go look for her. We can't just tell her what we do and hope she doesn't call the cops on us. She's probably living comfortably in an upscale penthouse in Queens." I shook my head before turning off towards East New York. "Or you know maybe not."

"Sam, don't you want to know what she looks like?"

"I just found out we have a sister, I'm still at that stage okay?" I sighed looking at the houses that were coming up. It looked crappy and run down.

"Her name is Blaire." I said before I turned down some Miller Avenue. Everywhere we looked there were drug deals being made. I could feel Sam tense up, I did a little too.

"How do you know where she lives anyway?"

"I told her I was a friend of dad's and he had some over due money to give her." I gave him a slight shrug. "She seemed more than happy to give me her address."

"Probably for her drugs." I whipped my head and glared at him. "I was just kidding."

"What is with you today? Your defiantly not your Sammy self."

"Sorry, but I just don't see why we have to disrupt this poor girls life just cause you want to see if she looks anything like us!" I sighed and looked back at the road. I saw a bunch of kids hanging around a park. They looked about 16, same age Blaire said she was. I parked in a nearby parking spot and looked at Sam.

"I'm going to go talk to them to see if they know Blaire. Are you going to stay here and be all angst on me?"

"No." He said quietly before he opened the door. I took my keys out of the ignition and got out as well. I closed and locked it before heading over to the park. They were all talking, laughing and oh what luck, getting high as well.

"Hey." I said first. They all looked up at me a little scared.

"Yeah?" One of the bigger guys asked. He took the blunt and stamped it out. "What you want?"

"I'm looking for someone. About your age. Her name is Blaire Winchester?" Another guy was eyeing me. Not in that way, but he did make me a little uncomfortable.

"You 5-o?" He asked glaring at me.

"Me, god no, we just um, need to ask her something." One of the girls got up from the bench.

"She's probably with her dealer." She smiled at me.

"LC!" one of the other girls yelled. The girl named LC turned around.

"What?" The other girl put her hand to her face and shook her head.

"Why are you guys lookin for her? If you ain't cops who are you?"

"Were.. friends of hers." Sam said. I looked at him, couldn't say brothers could he?

"I saw her being booked this morning. She'll probably still be at the precinct." One guy said taking the cigarette from behind his ear.

"You guys are what, 16? shouldn't you be at school or something?" Sam asked. Nice Sam, real nice.

"You kiddin me? none of us have been in school since the sixth grade!" They all laughed. Sam kinda rolled his eyes. I slapped Sam on the back and nodded.

"Okay that's all we wanted to know." We turned around to get the hell out of there. The bigger one was looking a little antsy like he was waiting for his chance to take one of us down.

"Well, that was a bust. Oh well, if we leave now we can get to Connecticut, there's a hunt that I think calls our names." I looked at Sam and stopped.

"Were going to get her out."

"What? Dean, were wanted by the Fed's remember? we go in there, there's a good chance, were not coming out." I sighed and gave him a look.

"We have to get her out. She's a Winchester, Hendrickson's going to find her and get her to talk, he's going to find us if we don't get to her first." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He turned around and walked to the impala. I shook my head thinking what the hell was wrong with my brother?

Blaire POV

Another day, another cop, another book. It seems like this is becoming more repetitive everyday. I was in my own cell this time. It's a quiet day, for a first.

"Hey Gabe, could I get somethin to eat over here!" Gabe's been the cop that has booked me for over 7 years. He's a dick, but I think he's grown a soft spot for me.

"You know if I give you special treatment the other's are going to start asking for the same privileges." I looked around.

"There's no one in here." He went back to reading his book. "come on, I've been out all night. can't you just give me a bit of your sandwich please?" He sighed trying to ignore me. "Gabe, please?" I gave him my puppy dog eyes he couldn't resist. I saw him look up a bit from his book then look back down. I didn't stop with the puppy eyes and soon after he gave in, Score one for the caged girl! He got up and took half. He walked to my cell and handed it to me.

"You owe me." His 6"2' frame towering over me, I just smiled.

"I love you." I took a bite of the wonderful sandwich. Gabe's wife rocks at this stuff. I saw him roll his eyes then go back to his book.

"You really gotta get your act together Blaire. One day it's not going to be me who books you and your going to be in a huge pickle." I snorted.

"My act ended when I was 9, the first time you booked me."

"Yeah, B&E I remember." He laughed a little. "You were a little shit disturber then."

"Still am." I said with my mouth full, He laughed a little. "So what book is it this time?" He held it up so I could see. Jane Austin's Persuasion. "That was her last completed novel right?" He nodded. "Anne Elliot was pretty cool. I mean, it kinda sucked that she didn't get the guys but hey, who needs them…"

"Coming from you?"

"Shut up!" Okay so I liked the boys. "So why'd you choose that book? Seems a little too feminine for you."

"Well I saw you reading Jane Austin the last time you were here and you seemed really into it so I thought I'd give it a shot." He smiled at me. I nodded and finished the last of the sandwich.

"Oh my god, tell Shenae she's about the best cook in the world!" Gabe just laughed more.

"I'll tell her." I sat back in my cell waiting for one of my idiot friends to come up with the money for bail. I looked at the opposite wall where I carved my name the first 3 times I was here. I made it big so everyone could know I was there. I got up and walked to it, tracing my fingers lightly over the letters. I smiled as I thought about when I carved each letter. I heard the door open and someone walked in. Thank god, it has to be my friends, I know Markus saw me get booked. Granted he was higher than a kite so chances are he's still high or can't even remember… I sighed not getting my hopes up. I've been here for much longer than 9 hours but I just wanted to go back to my crappy apartment and make a line or two. I walked back to the bed and laid on it, hearing Gabe talking to someone. A few minutes later, after I heard him bicker with the guy he walked back. "Winchester, looks like you got bail." I looked up at him with a confused look.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously." he laughed a little. "I guess someone tipped off your dad, he sent his buddies over." I thought for a second. Who the hell would know my dad… but then, the phone call, what's his name… Dean something or other, I can't even remember I was so high. I shrugged and got up. He unlocked the cell and I walked out smiling at him.

"See you next week." He rolled his eyes.

"God I hope not!" I laughed.

"You know I'm your favorite Con." He didn't say anything, he knows it's true. I walked towards the door to get out of dodge when he stopped me.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" He held up my bag, with my stuff in it. He probably took the weed but who cares, I'll get it back some time. I grabbed it and thanked him again. I looked at the guy that bailed me out, but there was two. Now I was confused.

"Hey umm….. who bailed me out?" The smaller one smiled. Actually they were both tall but the shorter one was closer to my height. "Thanks for the bail." I smiled then walked out. What else was I supposed to do right? I started to walk home but I heard them follow. I turned around and looked at them. "Kay, the thing is, you bail me out, I say thanks, we both go our separate ways and I don't have to kick your asses." I smiled sweetly before trying to walk away, but the shorter one grabbed my arm. "What are you some kinda rapist? Cause your doing a shitty job." He smiled.

"You defiantly have the Winchester mouth." I just stared at him.

"Kay." I was getting ready to punch this guy out, no matter how hot he is, the freak is going down!

"I think we started off on the wrong foot." He said finally. "I'm Dean, the one that called you last week."

"I figured as much. Now can you let go of my arm."

"We wanted to talk to you." He said letting go. I stood there for a moment.

"About what? The money dad never gave me?"

"Uh yeah sure. Come let's go get something to eat." I was still hungry.

"Fine." I shrugged then started to walk with them, keeping my distance of course, I may be out of school, but I saw those never talk to strangers movies the school showed in my grade one class.

We got to a McDonalds that was just up the street. Chey was working today so I'm getting food for free today.

"Order anything you want." I shrugged and walked to the counter.

"Hey Chey, my usual!" I looked at them and they had an eyebrow raised. "I come here a lot when I'm hungry." The nodded then ordered for themselves. When we got our food we sat at the far back so no one could hear us. "So how do you know dad?" They looked at each other for a second. I took my big mac and bit into it.

"Blaire we have to tell you something." I looked at them then set the burger down, this seemed serious.

"He don't got the money does he?" I was getting pissed. I need that money, now how am I supposed to pay for rent this month!

"Um, it's not about the money." I sighed angrily at them.

"Then what?"

"Blaire… it was a total accident I found you." I looked at Dean confused. "When was the last time you talked to dad."

"I talked to my dad last year, when he came over. He forwarded me like 200." That was the biggest mistake, used it all on Coke. Dean nodded, the other guy just kept staring at me. "Okay who is this joker, he keeps staring at me and it's freaking me out!"

"He's um-"

"I'm Sam and apparently, were your brothers." I blinked.

"Step back."

"huh?" They looked at me.

"Footloose. Kevin Bacon's reaction when he found out there was no dancing in his new town." That was a good movie, one of the many movies I've seen. but we are defiantly off topic. "Brothers? I thought I was an only-"

"Half brothers, our dad's side." I blinked again. He had to keep saying brothers. I could feel my heart start to race, and I wasn't even on E.

"You can't honestly expect me to believe that!" I got up looking at them. "What's this really about? You guys B-Town's collectors? Look, tell him I'll give him the money when I have it!"

"What? Wait no, we're not collectors at all, were telling the truth. Dad never wanted to mention us because of… what we do." Dean said getting up. How could I believe him.

"Kay, sure, whatever." I got my bag and started to walk out. They called my name but I didn't turn around and just kept walking.

Sam POV

"Well that was just great. See she thought we were crazy and now probably will call the cops on us." Dean just looked at me. "Come on man, let's just go, she doesn't want to see us, let's go to the hunt."

"No. Didn't you see her Sam. She looked like us. She has the same last name, and did you hear her! She a Winchester."

"A Winchester that doesn't want anything to do with us." I rolled my eyes. "Look we tried. It just didn't work out." Sure in a way I wanted it to work out but, were Winchesters, were stubborn people.

"I'm not giving up Sam." See what I mean. "We just have to try harder."

"What do you want to accomplish Dean? We saw her, we told her we were her brothers, your mission is complete." Not unless he has something up his sleeve which, I know he always does.

"I think she should-"

"Don't even finish that sentence Dean, cause we can't. It's too dangerous."

"Yeah but-"

"No! Just no. She's better off here."

"Yeah cause this place is so much better." We took our food and walked out.

"We'd have to train her. That's to much work especially now, were so close to getting the Yellow eyed son of a bitch." he sighed walking towards the car, I just followed him.

"Sam, were miles away, hell we don't even know where he is!" I sighed, this was all to much to handle for one day. Dean unlocked the car and we both got in. He turned on the car then pulled out of the parking spot. He started to drive off when he turned onto another road unexpectedly.

"Dean what are you doing?" I noticed a tall, skinny blonde walking towards an apartment. "Dean no. She doesn't want to be followed."

"Were not following her." He pulled into another parking spot and watched her go into a crappy looking apartment. It was getting dark so the impala blended in better than in the daylight.

"Come on. Are you serious?" I saw a light go on and her in the window. She took her bag off and set it down. I looked back at Dean and shook my head. He smiled and turned on some music.

"Just till I know she's safe." He put his arms behind his head and got comfy. I stretched out as much as I could and got comfy as well.

It was about an hour and a half into our little stake out when we started hearing the radio go out. Dean woke up instantly from his little nap and looked at the radio. I tapped it a little but it kept going out till it went back to normal. Dean and I looked at each other before looking at Blaire's apartment. Dean was the first one out, I closely behind. We ran around to the side of the building with the fire escape. Dean was the first up the fire escape towards her apartment. He stopped when he reached the window. He saw her in the kitchen doing something, I got there but he was blocking the window.

"Dean. What do you-" He moved so I could see. She was leaning over the table and well it was what I expected, drugs. He sighed wanting to go back when Dean hit my shoulder. "What?" I looked at where he was pointing, A dark figure was behind her. "Crap." Blaire had gotten up to god knows where and the figure followed. Dean got his pocket knife out and started to pick the lock. I didn't object and just let him. Once he got that opened we got in quietly. The apartment was gross and defiantly worse than some of the places we've stayed at. Dean walked towards where Blaire went and I looked around. I saw a dime bag and a little bit of powder on the table. I sighed as I looked around more, this was bad, and I was a huge jerk to her.

"SAM!" Dean yelled, pulling me out of my thoughts. I walked over to where they were and saw Dean and Blaire on the wall. I looked over and saw the bastard himself, good old Yellow eyes.

"Sam. How good of you to join us. We were just about to have a little fun."

"Little fun my ass! Jackass!" Blaire mumbled out. "Damn this stuff is strong."

"Let them go." I was pissed. We didn't have the colt cause of course it's in the trunk.

"Why would I do that? Besides, this will give you a chance to say good bye to your newly found sister." He smiled looking at Blaire. "Well, if you can. Seems as though she's in a drug induced state. Poor thing, doesn't even know she's gonna die." I just looked at Blaire then back at him.

"I said let them go!" Before I could do anything I heard two gun shots. I ducked down and looked to see where they were coming from. The cop from earlier was there holding his gun up. I looked back to see what yellow eyes was going to do but I didn't see him anymore, the window was opened and a nice breeze was all that was left.

"God, who was that!" He walked into the room and went to Blaire. She was on the floor staring into nothingness.

"Some guy trying to kill Blaire." I lied… okay half lied.

"And who are you! I mean you guys sneak up here from the fire escape, just knowing that she was in trouble!"

"Well. When she was walking home we noticed some guy that didn't look right to us so we went to check it out. We saw him climb through the window over there so we went to go stop him." Dean lied with his quite good skills. "But why are you here?"

"I come here now and again when she leaves the precinct to make sure she's not doing anything stupid and that she's home."

"Well that's nice of you, for a cop." Dean raised his eye brow.

"I knew her mom when I was growing up. We were good friends, Blaire doesn't know. I'm like her unofficial guardian." He helped her up and onto the bed.

"Well isn't she going to know now?" I asked walking out of the room with Dean and the cop.

"She's to stoned." He walked into the kitchen to clean up her stuff.

"If you and her are sure good friends, why don't you just get her to quit."

"She's been on this stuff for too long. I've tried though, many times, but, when her mom died, it really shook her up, her step father was an ass. I don't know why she ever married him. He'd come home late, piss drunk, beat Blaire and her mom. I don't know much about what happened, but what I know now is that he was the one that got her on this stuff and he's probably in mexico, or Brazil." He whipped off the table. You could tell he cared for her, like a brother should, like we should. "So, you said you guys were friends of her actual father? he sent you?"

"Well not exactly. He died about 8 months ago, and when I was looking though his cell I saw her number and I thought she should know." he nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that. were you guys good friends of his?"

"Were actually his sons." I piped in. He looked at us then nodded.

"Does she know?" We both nodded at the same time. "How did she take that?"

"She thought we were bull shitting her." He laughed a little.

"That sounds about right. So what are you going to do now that you found her?" He looked down when he asked that.

"We don't know. I was thinking maybe take her with us, I mean, only if she wants too." Dean said as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"She's a lot to handle. But maybe she'll be alright with you, staying out of trouble right?"

"Yeah, right." Dean laughed a little nervously.

"Not unless you guys have alterer motives. What did you guys say your names were?"

"Sam and Dean Brooks." Dean said with a smile. "We just want to get to know our sister."

"How is she your sister then, your last names-"

"We took our last name after our mom, she died when we were young and our dad wanted us to have something that reminded us of her."

"That's really nice."

"Gabe!" Blaire said loudly as she walked into the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You saw me 2 minutes ago hun."

"I did?" She shrugged and walked to the fridge. "I'm hungry."

"We-"

"HOLY JESUS!" She jumped turning around swiftly staring at us. "What the hell are you guys doing here, I thought I ditched you." She walked closer and poked at Dean.

"Blaire bear, their real. They helped save you."

"Save me from what, the boogie man?" If she only knew.

Dean POV

Convincing her that we were her brothers was a challenge. Hell, convincing her we weren't going to kill her was a challenge. It took Gabe an hour to coax her out of her room and even sit near us. She finally listened and talked to us. Even when she was high, she was interesting to talk to. Sam had went to go get her pizza and Gabe had to sit beside her while I was there.

"So you guys never knew about me?"

"Not till last week." She looked a little disappointed.

"He forgot about me didn't he." She looked like she was about to cry. "He never really cared did he?"

"No, Blaire, he cared. He just had a really weird way of showing it."

"Has." She mumbled. "He has a really weird way of showing it." I cleared my throat.

"Blaire, I have something to tell you."

"Now what?" I knew I shouldn't tell her like this, this was way to much for a 16 year old to handle, but stringing her along like this wasn't right.

"Dad, is um… he died, about 8 months ago." I said slowly. She looked up at me with these really big green eyes that was the spitting image of dad's.

"He's what?" She had this blank stare, like I told her something that was supposed to be funny but wasn't.

"I'm sorry, But I had too-"

"I got your pizza." Sam said as he walked through the door. Nice timing on that one Sam. She just looked at him then back at me.

"He's seriously…" She couldn't say the word, who could blame her. No tears rolled down her cheeks, not emotion really, just blanked. She leaned back on the couch and just looked at me.

"So if he's… then why did you even bother with me?"

"Cause, I saw your name on his phone, and I thought maybe you were someone important. And you are."

"Why do I have a feeling your lying." She crossed her arms. By this time, Sammy had put the pizza in the fridge and sat down next to me.

"Blaire. There not lying. I talked to them, before you came in and they aren't lying." Gabe looked at her. "They want to ask you something."

"we were thinking, that maybe if you'd like, you could come stay with us." She looked at us for a minute or two before bursting out laughing. I just turned to Sam and shrugged. "did I say something funny?" It took her a few minutes to calm back down before she spoke.

"You… want me, to go live with you. I'm sorry. You must have me mistaken for your other sister. I don't do family, It's not my thing, Thanks anyway." She got up and went to the kitchen to get her pizza.

"Well you asked." Gabe shrugged. I got up and so did Sam.

"Maybe we should get going anyway, it was worth a shot." We started to leave when we heard her call from the kitchen.

"Wait. If you guys like… you can stay here, for the night. The couches kinda suck but there good enough, and Gabe lives close so if you try anything he's over in 30 seconds flat." We smiled and agreed. It's a start.

"Thanks Blaire."

"That's what families do right? I think I saw that on an episode of 7th heaven? I can't remember." I smiled. Blaire watches 7th heaven, never would have guessed. Gabe said his goodbyes and went home. Sam got stuff from the trunk and I was getting the tour of the apartment. "Kay, so there's the bathroom, 5 minute showers or no hot water for the rest of the day...my bedroom, off limits unless I say you can go in, you know where the kitchen is and the family room. There are movies over on that wall. I got everything so don't ask me and that's it. There's nothing in the fridge but the pizza and baking soda." I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks again."

"Whatever." She walked into her room and closed the door. I walked to her movie collection. It really did have everything. How could she afford all these? She had every south park season, Gilmore girls…. seriously? the gilmore girls? I picked up the second season box and looked at it, I think I almost had a heart attack, some guy, looking just like Sammy was on one of the pictures. I was curious so I took out one of the DVD's and put it in the player. Again, how can she afford all the movies, yet live in this dump? I pressed play and instantly Sam's face was on the screen, or at least I thought it was his face. It was actually this guy named… Jared Padalecki, playing a guy named Dean Forester. Nice, I was impressed.

"Hey I got our stuff and what the hell are you watching?" He stopped at the door. I looked up at him.

"Look it's you." I laughed a little.

"Dean that is not me… but god, he looks like me when I was younger." He moved closer to the screen to get a better look. "Scary."

"You don't know the half of it." I sat back and started to enjoy watching my brother's twin on screen talking with a really hot mom, her daughter, and some Koran chick. Watching my brother's reaction though, priceless.

**A/N: Okay, I hoped you liked this story, please review and tell me if I should continue. I haven't abandoned my other one, just sorta hit a rut. Hope I shake it off soon, but until then, here's a new story. PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing what you have to say!**

**Love,**

**Lauren**


	2. The learning curve

Blaire POV

Crap, forgot to close the curtains. Damn sun, so bright. I groaned rolling over to the other side of my bed. I sighed as I squinted to see what time it was, 11:47. My god it's early! I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. I heard the sultry sounds of the traffic, car horns going, people yelling at each other in over a dozen languages and-

"Dean, come on. Get up! We have to go." Sam yelling at Dean to get up. How nice. I was almost asleep too.

"Sammy, will you shut up, some people are trying to sleep!" Dean whispered in a hushed tone. I moaned again putting the covers over my head.

"God you guys I swear. If I had any doubts she was a Winchesters, their gone now." I could still hear him. I got out of bed annoyed and opened the door, staring at them.

"Could you, SHUT UP!" Both of them stared back at me.

"Sorry." Sam said quietly. I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen, having no desire to sleep anymore. I went to the fridge and got out my pizza. I picked out a slice from the box and started to eat it. Cold, greasy, vegetarian pizza, gotta love it. I turned around and saw Sam look at me. "You are defiantly a Winchester." I rolled my eyes and started to walk back to my bedroom. I heard footsteps from behind me and he grabbed my arm lightly. "Blaire. Can we talk?" I sighed then nodded. We walked to my room and I closed the door

"what's sup?" I sat on my bed and looked at him.

"I've been thinking over the whole, you coming to stay with us. And I think it's a good idea." I just looked at him.

"No." He sighed and looked down. "Sorry dude, but, I've been by myself for years, I'm not a family girl."

"How about you just try it. Dean really wants you with us-"

"Why? He's known about me for about a week. I don't know anything about you, you don't know anything about me, far as I'm concerned, were just the spawn of John Winchester, and that's it." He walked closer and sat so he was looking right at me.

"We want to get to know you. That's why were here."

"If I recall, you wanted to leave."

"When did I say that?" I cleared my throat.

"Dean, Come on. Get up! We have to go." I said in my best Sam impression. He laughed a little.

"We were planning on getting some things for breakfast… but looks like it's going to be more like lunch." I smiled a little. No one has ever wanted to go to the store to get me food.

"Thanks."

"well since Dean went back to sleep, do you want to go with me?" I thought about it for a moment. He was trying…. hard. Something is up with them. No one can be trying this hard without them getting something out of it.

"Uh, sure… I guess." He smiled as he straightened out. "Just give me a few minutes to um, get changed." he nodded then walked out closing the door behind him. I sighed putting my hands on my forehead, shaking my head slightly. I walked to my closet and picked out my favorite Blue Oyster Cult shirt. It was about 5 sizes too big since my dad gave it to me on my 12th birthday. I put on a pair of tight black jeans and brushed my messy hair. I opened the door and walked out grabbing my sunglasses, cell and keys on my way out. Sam smiled when he saw me.

"No freakin way." I heard someone say from beside me. I turned my head as saw Dean stare at my shirt, particularly at this stain that was on there even before I had it.

"What?" He was starting to freak me out.

"I've been looking for this all over the freakin place! I thought I forgot it at a motel! How'd you-"

"My dad gave it too me when I was 12." Dean laughed a little.

"I can't believe him." He shook his head and smiled.

"You want it back, cause you can have it…" I started to take it off when he stopped me.

"woah woah, no need, you can have it." He put up his hands and I shrugged.

"Okay then."

"You ready to go?" Sam asked as he was already on his way to the door. I nodded and followed.

"Are you coming Dean?"

"Uh no, I'm gonna stay here and watch more of Sam's twin." I looked at him confused.

"Okay, what ever that means." I walked out with Sam locking it and skipping towards him still feeling the affects of whatever shit Marcus gave me. It defiantly wasn't coke, or if it was… it was a hybrid.

"So I have to ask you. You live… here, You have nothing in your fridge, yet you have money for your drugs and your amazing movie collection." I looked down and smiled.

"Half the shit I take, I get from my friends, I don't know where they get it but, I'm the guinea pig, and as a reward for living, my friend Marcus gives me some pirated movies. I'm not rolling in dough, hardly. I pay my way through… jobs." He looked at me inquisitively.

"Like?" I looked down embarrassed.

"Never mind. It's not that important."

"It's important for me. Please?" I sighed.

"No. I just… it's not important." I couldn't tell him. Not at all, He and Dean would be out of here so fast, thinking their 'sister' is a huge slut. I've just decided to give them a shot… I can't kill my chance like this.

"Okay." He put his hands up. We got outside into the bright light and the screams from the people on the street talking with each other. I slipped my sunglasses on and started walking towards the grocery store near my apartment.

"So what do you guys do for a living." He looked down stumbling to find an answer. He fiddled with something in his pocket and looked around. "Sam?"

"Um… we uh… go around the country, me and Dean and we.. help people."

"How?" Before he could come up with an answer we could hear the sounds of 'Lollipop' by Lil Wayne. Sean programed that so when he called… I could hear… LOUD AND CLEAR the most perverse song in the world.

"She lick me like a lollipop." Was ringing loud in my back pocket. My eyes went wide and I raced to get my phone to shut up.

"What do you want!" I mouthed sorry, so embarrassed that he called and that ring tone was so loud.

"What's doing?"

"I'm out."

"Yeah I know. I called your house, thinking you'd still be asleep. Guess I was wrong, Who the hell is at your house!"

"Who? Gabe?"

"No, That wasn't Gabe. The other guy. Are you seeing someone else bitch!?"

"What? No, hell hell hell, no! Your the only guy I'm seeing." Sean and I have been going out for about a year now. He's been a little weird lately, yelling at me, calling me names. He was so sweet. Maybe it's the drugs that are getting to him. He's been taking theses pills for a few months, new stuff, right from Marcus.

"Fine." There was a bit of silence. "Look. There's a party tonight. MJ is hostin'."

"I don't know if I should. I have some people over and I should really-"

"Ditch em' they'll understand. Please, I haven' seen you since-"

"Since you ditched me when I got arrested?"

"You know why I had to bail."

"No I really don't. Please enlighten me. You could have told them it was yours, cause really it was, and I took the fall!" There was more silence.

"I'm sorry. I-"

"wait.. did you just say your sorry?"

"Yes. I did. Is that so strange?"

"Coming from you yes." I could hear him sighing. I looked over at sam and rolled my eyes. He looked at me a little concerned but I looked away. We were at the store now and Sam got a cart and I started to put stuff in. Never go to the store when you have the munchies. Your going to max out your credit card.

"Blaire. Please, just come to the party. I want to see you." I sighed now a little annoyed that he keeps asking. I was still mad at him about yesterday.

"Maybe. I'll call you when I get home okay?"

"Yeah sure, alright, talk to you then. I love you." I sighed inwardly looking down. I was doubting that, but hell that could be the paranoia setting in.

"I love you too." I closed my phone and looked at Sam.

"And that was?"

"My boyfriend. He asked me to go to a party tonight." He nodded at me then looked down. I picked up Oreo's and put them in the cart.

"Are you gonna go?"

"I don't know. I mean, you guys are at my house and it would be kinda weird having you guys at my house, no offense but I don't know you exactly and I'm still a little skeptical that you are who you say you are."

"Fair enough. Well we can go get a hotel room."

"Oh no, it's okay. You can stay if you want. Maybe I should, you know, keep a low pro for a bit anyway, B-Town is probably lookin' for me."

"Who is B-Town anyway?" He looked at me while we walked down the fruit isle. He stopped and started to get some fruit.

"Who's going to eat that?"

"You are. You look like you haven't eaten any fruit since you were born so…" He took some apples and grapes and put them in the basket. I rolled my eyes secretly and started to walk. "So who's B-Town?"

"He's my friend."

"Who your afraid of?" I laughed a little.

"Well when you put it like that." I looked down and took off my sunglasses. I knew my eyes were red but who cares. "He was part of our crew till he went a little psycho. Started talking about this guy with yellow eyes. Kept telling me that I was going to hell with the guy with yellow eyes, that I had some kinda power, We all thought he was just super high, but then last night, I saw him. But that was cause I was high right? You didn't honestly see the same thing I did. I mean I'm not actually going to die at the hands of this yellow eyed freak right?"

"Of course not. You just took a hit, and what I saw it was a pretty big one." I laughed. I did have to finish the last of it before marcus comes with the new stuff. "Um, you know what? I'm going to go make a call, see if Dean wants us to pick up anything and you get whatever else you want okay?" I nodded slowly and suspiciously. He booked it out and left me with a full cart and still the candy isles and the ice cream to go. What a fool.

Dean POV

Cheech and Chong, Footloose, Scarface, Pulp fiction, Top Gun, The Godfather, One flew over the cuckoo's nest, Psycho, Fight Club, The Matrix, The usual Suspects… She had every movie that was ever made, that was good. I was in heaven, she was defiantly a Winchester with this type of movie collection. I had just taken out V for Vendetta and was about to sit down and watch it when my cell rung. I sighed looking at the ID.

"Sam what?" I sat back and started the movie.

"We got a little bit of an issue."

"What? Blaire ran off or something?"

"No. But you know how she took that big hit of whatever she took last night?"

"Yeah?" I said in monotone.

"Well she saw yellow eyes and now is convinced that whatever her friend said is gonna come true."

"It's just paranoia. She'll get over it when she's not high."

"Yeah I know, but what if she is right? What if yellow eyes is going to kill her. He did try last night."

"That's a good possibility. So we should protect her. Being with her is important, We need her trust."

"I know." I sighed looking at the screen not exactly comprehending what was going on.

"Now go back in there and come back cause I'm starving." I heard him laugh a bit.

"Okay, fine. See you soon." I heard the disconnection and I closed my phone. I got more comfy then started to watch. Some guy with a stupid Guy Fox mask was talking. I only got into it for 2 minutes before someone started to bang on the door loudly. I groaned annoyed. I really want to watch this damn movie. I paused it, the movie flow was already blown. I opened it and almost connected with a fist coming at me.

"Ooh!"

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing here!?" I just looked at this guy. He did not look familiar but I knew the voice. It was the same guy that was on the phone calling 10 minutes ago.

"I could ask you the same question." He walked in and slammed the door.

"I'm Blaire's boyfriend, now again who the hell are you!" All her friends are whacked.

"I'm Blaire's brother." He laughed in disbelief.

"Yeah sure you are. She's never mentioned you." He was ready to try punch me again.

"Long lost, you could say. Now calm down." I put my hands up but he just kept coming at me.

"How can I believe you? You could be just one of her…. clients that she got last night. How much you paying her?" I just looked at him. What was this guy on?

"What are you talking about? Seriously. We- My brother and I just came last night and found here." He laughed then tried to punch me but I dodged him.

"Yeah fucking right? Dude, you already fucked her, You can leave.. not unless you payed for a two-nighter." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not sleeping with her!" I really need to talk to Blaire about this guy. This tall Blonde haired, no more than 24 year old looks so doped up on drugs he couldn't actually do damage but he's trying.

"That's what the all say." I groaned more annoyed.

"Why don't you call her and ask."

"Because, she'll deny it. She always does. Just get out of here. You screwed her, or talked.. whatever got you hot but now it's time to leave." He walked over and picked up some of my stuff and handed it to me.

"I'm not leaving."

"Then I guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way." He threw my stuff down and walked closer to me and tried to punch me. I'm not normally one to throw a punch unless it was a demon… or someone threatening Sammy but this guy was pissing me off really bad. I threw a punch that connected with his jaw. He looked at me and whipped off some blood from his mouth.

"Sorry dude, but I'm not going anywhere." He tried again but something stopped him.

"Sean, what the fuck are you doing!" I could hear Blaire from the door. I turned around and saw her and Sam with their hands full with bags. I laughed a little and turned around. The next thing I knew he punched me right between my eyes and that got me dizzy.

"Fuck!" I put my hand to my forehead and looked down to stop the world from spinning.

"SEAN!" I could hear the bags drop and a hand on my back. "What the hell is wrong with you."

"He punched me first." I had to snort at that.

"Yeah, after he tried 3 times before." Blaire sighed annoyed and walked over to him.

"I told you I'd call when I got home." She looked up at him angrily. Sam walked over and looked at me.

"You okay dude?" I nodded a little then looked at the guy.

"I knew something was up, and I was right. Your selling again aren't you?"

"No I'm not! These are my-" She stopped and looked at us. She looked down and back up at him. "Their my brothers and if you got an issue with that, then to fucking bad!"

"You never mentioned them before."

"Yeah well I never knew, okay?" He rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"Whatever." Oh how grown up.

"Sean. Look, this has got to stop." She gestured to us but doesn't look at us. "Your scaring the crap outta me."

"Why? I ain't doin' anything scary."

"Yeah you are. Beating people up?"

"I do that all the time."

"Yeah okay but what about me. You never used to hurt me, now it's everyday. I don't do something, or I do it wrong." Anger was growing on me, how dare he! I was about to step in when Sam held me back. I really wanted to get a few more good shots on him.

"I never do that!" She rolled up her sleeve to show the bruise on her arm. "Okay yeah I did that, but that was only cause you were in the way. I need to knock that guy out." She laughed a little then pulled up her shirt. I never saw what it was but I think Sam did cause he looked like he was ready to knock this guy out. "You did deserve-"

"She doesn't deserve that!" Sam stepped in. I looked at him, Way to go Sammy, stepping in for a sister he was so reluctant to see.

"excuse me, who are you again?" He looked at Sam.

"Her brother." He sounded incredibly vicious. Sean, shrugging off Sam looked at Blaire.

"You were totally out of line, like you are a lot of the time."

"are you kidding me!" She sighed and looked down. "You know what? I can't take this anymore. Your too scary, and I just can't take this anymore. Just- leave." She walked into her room and closed the door.

"You heard her." Sam said looking down at him. He looked at us for a second.

"I'm not leaving!" He turned around and walked to the door. We walked fast to catch up but he opened and closed the door, locking it swiftly.

"Great now what?" Sam looked at me then I looked at the door.

"We'll give him 2 minutes, then were coming in." I said loudly before walking to my bag. I opened it up and scrounged around for a second then coming out with a gun.

"Dean were not going to shoot him."

"If he tries anything, druggie's goin' down." I walked back and waited.

"30 seconds left!" I yelled. I heard a scream and that was enough for me to start trying to get in.

"Get the fuck off me!" I started to kick down the door but it wouldn't budge. "Get off!" I tried harder to open it. Was this thing bolted to the wall!

Sam POV

Dean kept pounding on the door but it wouldn't budge. I couldn't stand there and watch Dean try and fail at getting the door to open. I walked away getting a little antsy. I walked to my bag and I got out my gun. I heard the finally blow and the door opened, almost taking off the frame. Dean walked in, I closely followed holding my gun up. Sean was on top of Blaire. Dean took him with one hand and threw him off. We both pushed him out the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

"What's wrong with us? Nothing is wrong with us, but you. There is something defiantly wrong with you. Why don't you just leave now, while you still can with your legs, or else your just gonna have to leave in a body bag." Dean held his gun tight. He held up his hands and started backing away.

"Okay, okay. I'm gone." He turned around and slowly started to walk. Dean shot just above his head so he could move faster, and it worked. "Jesus, okay okay!" He yelled before walking out, slamming the door behind him. Dean sighed and dropped his gun and looked down.

"Well, are you sure this was such a-" He looked at me.

"Don't even finish that sentence." He put his gun on the nearby table and walked to Blaire's room. I took his gun and put it in his bag along with mine. I walked to the kitchen table and started to put the food away. It was mostly junk food, but I put some healthy stuff in the cart when she wasn't looking. As I put all the 5 cereals we got, I heard Blaire talking to Dean. I don't know what it was, I think maybe my curiosity got to me, I had to hear what they were saying. I walked slowly to the door close enough to hear.

"I liked him you know, I mean, he was so sweet and nice and, how could I not go out with him. But then he started to get strange, these pills, they change his mood so easily it's to unbelievable."

"Has he ever killed anyone?" I took a peek at them. Blaire was under her covers and Dean was sitting close to her on the side of the bed. It looked like Blaire was starting to trust him.

"I don't think so. Put a few people in the hospital but that's about it."

"Are you sure it's there drugs that do that?"

"Well what else is there. I asked Marcus and he said that's what's supposed to happen."

"Who is Marcus. You talk about him constantly." I leaned in closer to hear more.

"Sam if you want to come in you can. It's okay." Blaire said not even looking at me. I cleared my throat and walked in. She smiled a little at me as I sat on the other of her.

"So who is Marcus? You said…. that other guy was your dealer."

"He's one of my dealers."

"How many do you have?" She shrugged.

"About 4. Some times they don't have what I want, or they got new shit." I looked down a bit. 4, she has 4 dealers. We already know 2, who are the other 2??

"How long have you been into drugs?" She looked down and hugged her knee's. Dean gently pushed her head up with his hand so she could look at him.

"Since I was 6." I saw it in Dean's eyes, he wanted to kill who did this to her. She had this weird way of getting to us. We could have left yesterday, but there was something about her that made us stay, Made us want to help her. "My-… David gave me a hit when I came home from school one day. My mom was at work and wouldn't be back till 3. He wanted to bond I guess… if you could call it that."

"He did that. You could have told your mom."

"If I did he would have told her about my little issue, and then she would send me away."

"Why would she do that." Blaire wouldn't look at us. We leaned in a little closer and I took her hand softly. "Blaire, come on, you can tell us."

"When I was 6 I tried to drown my self a few times. David always found me. He kept keeping that over my head, so I kept doing it, hoping that I really would die."

"When did he leave you and your mom?" Dean was ruthless in that question… a little to personal for someone we JUST met! She looked at him for a second.

"Right after my mom died. She was murdered. We don't know who did it but I'm thinking it was David. He was there when it happened and then when I came home… he fled." Dean just nodded. I was just shocked she was opening up to us. Had she accepted that she had family, who actually care? Who knows. We'll never really know. I saw her hold back the tears. One small tear fell from her face. I think that cracked the barrier that she had up. It's gonna take some time. But we'll break through.

Blaire POV

_"Blaire, get your ass out here you little fuck!" That was my cue to get out of my room and get blamed for whatever I was going to be blamed for. "Did you do this!?" David held up the lamp he broke when he was chasing my mom and me around. He was in his drug rage and wanted to beat us again. We got a good 3 hours of running around the house before he locked us in the bathroom and started to punch me and mom for an hour before he passed out. _

_"You did that." He threw the lamp on the ground by my feet, glass spraying everywhere. _

_"I don't think so. You pushed me into the lamp didn't you?!" He screamed in my face, getting really close. I backed up but stopped as pain coursed through my foot. I sliced it on a glass piece that came off the lamp. I bit my lip so I wouldn't whimper in pain. David had always said, if you scream from pain, your weak. I was 6, just starting school and being toughened up to live on the streets, as David said. "Didn't you!" I nodded looking away from him. I couldn't face him and his screaming for one more minute. He took my hair and made me look at him. "Look here you worthless piece of shit, your going to clean this up then your going to go for your bath, when I come back you better be out of the bath and ready for bed." He held onto my head tight getting really close._

_"But it's only 5."_

_"Doesn't fucking matter. I'll be home in an hour and if your not ready or haven't picked up that lamp, your going to get a spanking." He looked down at my foot. "And clean up this god damn blood! God, you are so incompetent." He threw my head back and I stumbled onto the floor, glass cutting into my arms and legs. A huge piece of glass cut me bad. _

_"Ow, Fuck." I said quietly. David stopped mid stride to the door and turned around and glared at me._

_"What did you say?"_

_"I didn't say anything." I said quickly getting up slowly. He walked over to me and took my head again. He pushed me into the closet. The stupid closet he puts me in when I do something bad. He closed the door and I heard the door lock. I let the tears run down my cheeks. I tried to stop them but it wasn't working. I let the cuts bleed, bleed all the badness out of my life. Maybe I bled to death, I couldn't feel the pain anymore, the tears were gone and the darkness was consumed with light. I looked around and saw Sam and Dean. My new brothers, still unconvinced, but starting to believe them. They were just standing there. Looking at me concerned. _

_"Guys stop." It looked like they weren't listening. "Guys?" I walked farther but they kept get farther away. "guys no, stop moving." They were getting further away so I started to run. They won't stop. I finally got tired I fell to the ground and closed my eyes. I laid down and waited for something to happen._

_"Dude, are you okay?" I didn't say anything, I didn't move, my heart rate was up and my mind raced. "Blaire!" I could hear Sean call to me but nothing. "Oh god, someone, call an ambulance." There were mumbles all around. "God fucking damn it." I heard a cell beep. "Hello? Yeah, my girlfriend,… she OD'd. Yeah. Avalon. Please hurry." I could tell he was freaking out. "It's okay baby, just stay with me." How could he tell I was still with him. I want to wake up. Just opened your eyes. It's a scary feeling, hearing all these voices but never seeing who is talking. Blaire, open your eyes, just do it, once, then you can close them back up. _

_I was in my apartment. Standing in the middle of the living room. Dean was sitting on the couch looking down. Sam was pacing. _

_"Dean we have to help her."_

_"I know." He said quietly._

_"Guys, I can hear you." No answer. I walked over to Dean and sat next to him._

_"How are we going to help her. She doesn't want our help." I placed my hand on his knee._

_"Yeah I do! I think." I looked down thinking. Do I really want their help. I just met them, they come into my life, throw it off balance and totally fuck me over to the point where, I don't know myself anymore. Why couldn't I kick them out. Why couldn't I shove them out of my life and never talk about them again. Why were they so damn helpful and know how to get into peoples hearts, even as cold as mine. I looked up at them but they were gone. It was just a white room with a long table. There was something covered by a sheet. I was curious so I slowly walked to it. I lifted the covers off and saw my worst fear. It was me. I couldn't believe it, I was there, on that table. How, how could I be on that table and standing above it._

_"Pretty freak isn't it." I turned around and saw my dad. My real dad. I looked back at my body then at him._

_"Is that really me. I mean am I… Dead?" He looked down with a little smile. _

_"No, your not dead. Yet." I looked at him._

_"What? Yet? What do you mean by yet?" _

_"What are you doing to yourself. This isn't the kid I met a while back." I looked down._

_"I don't know what your talking about." _

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about. All these drugs, dropping out of school before you hit grade 9. This isn't a Winchester, it's not what we do."_

_"Well maybe I'm not a Winchester! Ever think of that! Maybe mom was right… so was David, I'm useless and going to die before I'm 30, clearly." I looked at my body. _

_"So your going to keep doing what your doing and die. Just like that." I sighed. _

_"Why not. I have nothing to live for, besides the drugs. I have nothing. No boyfriend, no job, no family."_

_"No family? What about your brothers. The ones that took their time and came to New York to see you."_

_"They felt obligated. Sam didn't want to meet me. I bet Dean just wanted to see how I was living and laugh." He walked closer to me._

_"They wanted to meet you. They wanted to see if there was a resemblance, and Blaire, there is. I can see myself in you everyday. I hated myself for leaving you with your mother. you didn't deserve the life you had."_

_"Have. The life I have." _

_"You can change it. You can go with your brothers right now and leave the life you have behind." I shook my head._

_"I… I can't." I couldn't leave the one thing I know, the only thing I know. My friends, the drugs, I couldn't leave that behind. It's to hard._

_"You can, I know you can. This isn't you, this is the drugs talking" I started to shake a little. I hugged myself and tried so hard not to cry._

_"No. Drugs, their all I know. Their all I need to know. I fucked up my life beyond repair. This is it, the end of the line for me." He looked down then back up at me angry._

_"Blaire Elizabeth Winchester!" He walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Stop with this crap now! You can't honestly expect me to believe your going to give up this easily."_

_"I saw what I needed to see. My life is crap and there's not much to look forward to."_

_"Have you been paying attention at all! You can always find the good in life if you bother to actually look!" My eyes were flooded with tears ready to fall._

_"Okay… okay I'll look. But, why, why show me this?"_

_"Cause sometimes, people need a little boost out of a hole they dug themselves into." The tears finally fell and it felt good. He leaned in and kissed the top of my head. "I love you. And don't ever forget that." I closed my eyes._

_"I love you too." _

I opened my eyes and blinked. The sun was still up bit the time.. It was 9… in the morning. I looked around and blinked more. I grabbed my phone from the side table and opened it. I've been asleep for 2 days. But… how. How could I be asleep for that long. I got up out of bed stumbling then catching myself on the broken door frame. Dean's doing, I remember. I looked at the living room. Sam was on the couch sleeping with his head propped up on his arm, I looked at the kitchen and saw Dean and Gabe talking quietly. They looked up and stopped talking. I smiled a little walking towards them. They got up and engulfed me in a hug.

"Oh god Blaire, you scared the crap out of us."


End file.
